


The Hunt: Unexpected Alleys

by graysonsflight



Series: Lost and Found [10]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, the rest of the story is posted elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsflight/pseuds/graysonsflight
Summary: He wasn't who she was sent to find, but Tigress knows that this Red Hood will be enough for now.





	The Hunt: Unexpected Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there - so this little smut bit is actually a scene from my story The Hunt - but we really wanted to let that one be a lower rating because we have a bunch of different ages read our Lost and Found universe. For the fuller story go check that one out - otherwise enjoy the smut ; )

            The fight was taking place in the shadows deeper in the bank, but between the bursts of gunfire and the occasional bout of action passing through the moonlight streaming in from a nearby window, Artemis was able to see enough to know that whoever they were fighting definitely had some serious training. She hung back, watching, trying to stay out of the guy’s sightlines. He definitely seemed to have things under control, and she didn’t want to spook him.

            The lone figure ducked under one punch before landing a fist into the side of a robber’s knee. As the robber was going down with a yell, the vigilante bounced his head off the marble floor of the bank with a crack.

            Artemis heard the distinctive click of a gun being cocked, and so did the mystery man— he leapt away to the side as the bad guy sprayed bullets across the floor. As the gun ran dry with a _click-click-click,_ the figure leapt from behind a teller station to grab the rifle, immediately swinging it up under the man’s chin with a satisfying crunch.

            The final robber pulled what looked like a long hunting knife from his boot, advancing slowly and swinging it back and forth in the direction of his assailant. The man jumped back away from the knife, staying just out of range as the robber advanced. When the thrust came, he was ready. Smoother than silk, the unknown assailant moved to the side before grabbing the man’s arm and leaping into the air, flipping completely over. The torque spun the bank robber’s legs out from under him and sent the knife flying. Landing on one knee, the mystery man then slammed his fist into the robber’s face, knocking him out cold.

            Artemis froze. That flip, that fluidity… there was only one man in the world she knew with that kind of fighting style. The man she had come here to find: Dick Grayson.

            As the man she was sure was their long-lost leader stood, she caught a glimpse of a red hoodie and mask under a beat-up leather jacket in the moonlight. Her heart started hammering in her chest: he was the man from the rooftop, the one who had been watching her. She was sure of it.

            But before she could call out his name, he turned in her direction. Maybe he felt her presence, or maybe the orange and black had given her away. But even behind the red mask covering his face, she could feel their eyes locking. Time seemed to halt as they both stared at each other. Then, quicker than she thought possible, he took off toward the side, leaping headfirst through a window that shattered around him.

            And suddenly those silent alarms became very, very loud.

            “You have got to be kidding me,” she growled, sprinting back out the way she’d come and doubling back towards the broken window. She caught the tail end of him as he sprinted around a corner, the bottoms of his boots kicking up loose gravel as he ran.

            Artemis considered calling into to Barbara, but knew she would need all of her breath to run. She put her head down raced after him, whirling around the corner. She chased him as he dodged down alleyways, sliding in between buildings like smoke. Twice, he reached out and pulled boxes or trash cans down after him, trying to slow her down. But Artemis simply jumped or climbed them, determined to catch her prey. She smirked as she watched him turn towards a poorly lit passage—one without a way out.

            _Got you_ , she thought triumphantly, barreling on ahead until she smacked into a solid wall of human flesh in a leather jacket. She spun, taking hold of the jacket collar and slammed the man face first into the wall. He groaned a little in surprise as his red helmet collided with the brick.

            “If you’d wanted me like this, all you had to do was ask,” her captive grunted, the sound of his voice distorted by his helmet. Artemis scanned him quickly; what she’d earlier assumed to be a mask turned out to be a pretty high-tech looking red helmet. The surety that she had had only moments ago started to waiver. Had she only thought the man fighting in the bank had been Dick because she’d wanted him to be?

            “Who are you?” she demanded, pressing down on him a little harder.

            “Nobody,” he replied. Artemis could hear the mocking laughter in his voice even through the helmet. She slid one arm up to press on the exposed flesh of his neck, the other grabbing onto his wrist and yanking his left arm into a very uncomfortable position.

            “Cute,” she told him, “but I had to read _The Odyssey_ in high school too. Try again.” He laughed then, a low rumble Artemis felt glide through his chest.

            He moved quickly, reversing her grip on his arm, using brute strength and his extra seven or eight inches to spin them around so her back was to the wall and his thick forearm was pressing lightly against her throat.   

            “Why do you care so much, Blondie?” he asked. Artemis stared into the whites of his helmet’s eyes. She sighed deeply, taking him in. He seemed huge.

            “Missing a friend of mine,” she said finally, her body relaxing against the wall.

            “I’ll be your friend.”

            “I’m sure you will,” she scoffed, tilting her head back to look up at him. “Take your helmet off, I want a look at you.”

            “You’re pretty bossy for a girl who’s got her back pinned to a wall,” he laughed, pressing down just a little bit harder.

            Artemis, laughed back, moving her arms slowly into place.

           “And you’re pretty cocky for a guy with a crossbow aimed at the family jewels.” She shifted her weapon against him, making sure he felt it. He sighed as he backed away from her, his hands going up in the air. Slowly, he reached down and unlocked his helmet, pulling it off, but still staying a little closer than she would have liked. She studied him with a raised brow.

            He was wearing the right clothes; dark cargo pants, leather jacket, and a red hoodie peaking out at the collar. He was tall, pushing six-two, and the boy was jacked. Artemis tried not to stare too hard. His hair was the right color—except for the shock of white running through his bangs on the left side—and he was smirking at her, his eyes covered by another, smaller domino mask.

            “Seriously?” she asked. “Another mask?”

            “Never can be too careful,” he told her with a shrug. He leaned towards her, his fingers reaching for her mask. “You too, pretty cat.”

            Artemis caught his writs. “It’s Tigress,” she corrected, moving just a little to his left and pulling hard, spinning them both so she could pin him back to the wall. His helmet crashed the ground with a thud.

            “Got it,” he grunted, bringing both hands up by his face. “That name come with a safe word?”

            Shocked, Artemis stepped back from him. Whatever she had been expecting, that wasn’t it. He laughed at her, low and rumbling before snatching the mask from her face, and yanking her closer to him. She shivered when she felt his breath on her ear. “Tell me to stop,” he whispered.

            “If I wanted you to stop, you’d be on the ground, bleeding,” she told him, her voice low and husky, her mouth responding before she had time to give it permission. He pulled her even tighter to his body.

            “Christ, you’re hot.” His lips pressed down on hers, his hands coming down to her hips, holding her, but not so tight that she couldn’t break his hold just by backing up.

            Artemis kissed him back, teeth scraping his lip, making him gasp in obvious pleasure.

            “I saw you,” she said when he pulled away to breath. “Watching me.”

            “Did you, now?”

            “Yeah, two nights ago: perched on the roof like a damn gargoyle. Where I come from, that screams Bat.”

            “Sounds a bit like Hell to me,” he said, his body stilling ever so slightly.

            “You’re not far off,” she conceded, pulling back from him. She moved her hand slowly up to grip his chin, tilting his face back and forth in the moonlight.

            “See something you like?” His voice was deep, and it twisted her stomach in knots, but Artemis couldn’t help the pang of disappointment.

            “You’re not him,” she said simply.

            “Sorry to disappoint.”

            “It’s okay,” she said. “You can be something else.” She leaned forward, kissing him hard, pouring her anger and frustration into it. He wasn’t who she was looking for. The man in front of her wasn’t Dick Grayson, the boy she’d been sent to find; the friend who had abandoned her when she had needed him most. And the tall, dark-haired man most certainly wasn’t Wally West. He didn’t smile at her, with a joke waiting on his lips, or look at her with eyes that told her she was his world. Hell, she couldn’t even see his eyes under the damn mask, but he would be enough for now. She could feel the way he wanted her, and some days, like today, being wanted would be enough to numb the pain—just enough to make her feel whole, if only for a little while. So, no, he wasn’t who she was looking for, but he could be hers enough to make her forget how empty she was.

 

\---

            Artemis moaned as his fingers wound into her hair and he kissed her back without hesitation. She needed this. She needed an escape from what her world had become, from the ghosts that plagued her nightmares and the numbness that lay inside her. Her pulse raced as his other hand trailed down to her hip.

            “How far are we going?” he asked, his voice rough.

            “You got something stopping you?” she answered, her hands coming up to slide under his shirt. The man shook his head, mouth dipping down against her neck. He bit into her, the press of his teeth making her knees weak. She scratched her nails against the skin of his stomach to steady herself.

            He held her close and turned them so that her back was pressed into the brick wall.

            “I’m serious,” he told her, his forehead pressed against her’s. “Tell me to stop and I will.” Artemis moved her hands down to his waist, making quick work of the button on his pants; she slid her hand down, her palm pressing against him, already hard to the touch.

            “I was too. I’ll make it real clear if you cross a line.” His breath caught in his chest and Artemis smirked at him. “You okay?” she asked.

            “Yes,” he said, his voice rough. He moved his hands together, pulling his biker gloves off and dropping them to the side. Artemis lost her smirk when his bare fingers, callused and warm, sought out her skin. He yanked her top out from the waist of her pants before pressing the flat of his hand to her stomach and shifting down. Her head leaned back against the wall as he trailed lower, under the hem of her thong.

            “Your underwear is soaked,” he whispered in her ear. “And I’d be willing to bet that pussy’s pretty wet too, isn’t it Tigress?”

            “Yes,” Artemis moaned as his fingertips brushed over the outside of her pussy.

            “You want me to do something about it?”

            Artemis nodded, her body still beneath him. He used the hand not down her paints to pin both of hers above her head.

            “No,” he whispered, his teeth teasing against the side of her neck. “You can’t just nod at me, Goddess. If you want something, you’re going to have to tell me – and you’re going to have to be real specific.”

            “Please,” Artemis moaned, her hips pressing towards him.

            “Please what?”

            “I want your fingers inside me,” she said, still trying to shift her body so he’d be touching more of her.

            “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” he taunted, cupping his hand against her, applying pressure, but not the friction she wanted. Artemis whimpered in frustration.

            “Please,” she said, her voice a little louder. “Please, I want your fingers inside me now.” It seemed to be enough; he slid his hand back up, running his middle finger against her wet slit, once, twice, before pressing it inside her. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, clenching herself around him. “More,” she begged.

            She could feel his laughter, more than she could hear it. He squeezed his free hand around her wrists tightly.

            “Leave those there,” he commanded, releasing her, and moved his hand down the side of her face. He brushed his thumb over her lips, before continuing down her throat, and further, pressing her armor against her chest and making her gasp a little. “C’mon, Goddess,” he said, his voice scolding her. “I promise to give you what you want, but I’d like to hear some filthy words come outta that pretty mouth of yours.” He kept working a single finger inside of her, going maddeningly slow.

            “Faster,” she demanded, pressing her hips towards him.

            “I think you can do better than that.” She moved towards him, kissing him again with everything she had. He moaned against her, slowly adding a second finger. “God, the things I want to do to you,” he whispered, his breath hot against her neck. Artemis could feel the roughness of his cheek, and she liked it. Without thinking, she pulled her arms down, wrapping them around his neck.

            “What’s stopping you?” she asked. He scraped his teeth against the side of her neck.

            “Well, your armor for one thing,” he said. “For another, we are in an alleyway.”

            “So?”

            “So,” he answered, pulling back so that he could look her in the eye. “What I really want to do is lay you out on a four poster, and tie those hands up so you have to be good.” Artemis laughed, letting her hands trail up the back of his neck.

            “I’m not so great at being good.” He smirked at her, his fingers starting to move inside her faster.

            “I bet. But I also think I could have you screaming my name out in no time.” Artemis moaned, moving her hands back down his body and to his hips, nails raking at the skin she exposed.

            “Off,” she huffed. “What is your name, anyway?” But her masked partner just shook his head, pulling his finger from her.

            “Nice try, Goddess,” he said, moving her pants off her hips. “But if we ever do this again, I’ll be sure to tell you.” He turned her around, letting her forearms press against the wall and pulling her now bare ass towards him, his callused palms stroking her skin. _Fuck._

            “Hang on a sec,” Artemis panted, not really wanting to stop, but to his credit, her masked partner stopped moving, one hand resting delicately against her left hip, his fingers almost absently-mindedly tracing the claw of her tiger tattoo.

            “We stopping?” he asked. She could hear the effort in his voice, and felt the way his fingers shook—she could tell he wanted this just as badly as she did. Artemis turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

            “You don’t happen to have a condom on you, do you?” she asked. She watched him lick his lips before darting a hand into one of the pockets on his belt.

            “As a matter of fact…” he trailed off, smirking, a foil square held between his fingers. Relieved, Artemis still couldn’t take her eyes away from him.

            “This happen to you often, Hood-boy?”

            “Red Hood,” he corrected, moving his knee in-between her legs, “and not nearly often enough.”

            Artemis moaned unexpectedly as he brushed his thumb over her opening again before pulling away completely. She heard him tear open the condom and then nothing; she counted to three in her head before turning her head towards him again.

            “Something wrong?”

            “No,” he responded, “just trying to memorize this.” In one quick movement he slid in closer behind her, his cock pressing tight against her opening. “Say please,” he whispered.

            “Shut up and fuck me already!” And he listened. It wasn’t gentle—but that wasn’t what Artemis wanted. He fucked her up against the wall, forcing her breaths out in sharp staccato moans. She almost lost it when he pulled her hair, pulling her off the wall and into his broad chest.

            “That’s it, Goddess,” he coaxed, thrusting into her hard and steady. “I want to hear you cum. I want to feel you tighten around me.”

            Artemis whimpered. The possibility of being caught, however slight it was, was a massive turn on for her, and so was the way he kept talking to her. As he fucked into her, his mouth was by her ear, a steady stream of coxing and praise, calling her beautiful, _perfect._ It was almost too much.

            She felt his rhythm start to falter, one of his arms wrapping around her chest, the other coming down so that he could press his thumb against her clit, rubbing circling, pulling her closer and closer until she was seeing white. Artemis choked back her scream as she came, her body tightening around him and pulling him after her with a deep groan rumbling through his chest.

            He kissed her neck almost sweetly.

            “You should probably go,” he whispered. “Whoever’s in that ear piece of yours is probably missing you.”

            Artemis swore, struggling to quickly pull her pants back up and over her ass.

            “Look, I…uh…” she faltered, ducking down to pick up her mask.

            “You had fun? You’d love to do it again sometime?” he guessed, his pants already back where they belonged. She smiled back at him.

            “No matter how true that may be, I have a job to do.”

            “Ah, such is the life.” He watched her, moving to lean against the wall he had just been pressing her into.

            “Hey, so…” she trailed off, knowing this was probably the most awkward post sex conversation she’d ever had. “My friend? His name is Grayson. Looks a little bit like you, probably smaller though. If you run into him, could you…?” The boy in front of her sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “I’ll let him know there’s a pretty blonde looking for him back home.”

            “Redhead too,” Artemis added. “She misses him real bad.”

            “Lucky man.”

            Artemis just shrugged, smiled one last time, and turned her back on The Red Hood.

 

**\---**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - for the full story check out The Hunt


End file.
